


The Burdens of Leadership

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Military Training, Multi, Relationship Advice, Sarcasm, Shameless Smut, Sparring, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A third survivor of the destruction of Altea survived along with Coran and Princess Allura, Commander Zakita. She was once King Alfor's youngest and bravest lieutenant, but with her King's passing she now serves her childhood friend and helps to train the new Paladin's of Voltron. A relationship quickly forms between her and the black paladin, but the secrecy of their relationship is compromised.





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her form, the way she expertly maneuvered around the gladiator's staff, but that wasn’t the only thing he was admiring. He loved the way her hair flowed, the way her skin glistened, how she grunted when she landed a hit, hell he even loved the two red triangles around her eyes. He was more drawn to her than any other woman he’d ever met. 

When she was done, she turned and looked ot Shiro, and he smirked at her. He loved her muscled and powerful body, especially when she chose to tie the sleeves of her black under suit around her waist and her torso exposed with only a small black band exposing it.

“Paladin,” she greeted. 

“Commander.”

“Where are the other paladins?”

“In bed, sleeping off the workout you gave them.”

“Coran and Allura?”

“Working, and going to bed soon.”

The commander smirked and walked over to the black paladin, she snaked a hand around the back of his head and gave him a smirk, “Good.”

His hands then went to her exposed hips as her lips met his own. He let out a moan, pleased to be having contact with the woman he shared a secret relationship with. Soon the kiss got heated and Zakita pulled away after he nipped at her lips, she looked up at him with a raised brow, “Someone’s eager.”

“For you, always.”

He then flipped their positions and hoisted her up against the wall, pinning her with his hips. His hands then reached to his vest and unzipped it quickly and pulled it off, while Zakita tugged at the bottom of his under shirt. Soon that was tossed onto the metal floor as well, leaving Shiro exposed to his Altean lover.

Their hands started to explore each other's body, both fo them enjoying the soft skin that contrasted with the scars and the hardened muscle underneath. As their mouths connected in rough and breathy kisses. Soon they grew impatient as the heat rose between them and Shiro slid the black band denying him access down, and smiled at her breasts. They were smaller, but were perky, and Shiro loved them. He lifted her up a little higher, and latched his mouth onto one her small buds, making the commander moan out. 

Soon she started to grow impatient with the heat rising in her core, from a day full of teasing and light touches from both parties, “Shiro, stop fucking around.”

The paladin pulled away and let her body fall back onto his hips, where he started to grind into her core, making her gasp out. His lips then found her neck, and he started to torture the delicate skin there, and proposing leaving a hickey on her neck, that flew right under the radar of Zakita. He then pulled away letting her feet fall to the floor, as he tugged at his pants. The commander followed and was the first to remove her suit, and when Shiro’s pants fell to the floor, she shoved him up against the wall, and gave him a rough kiss, before she dropped to her knees in front of him. 

She gripped his length and pumped him a few times, before she took his head into her mouth. His hands found her hair as he let out a deep growl. The commander quickly started to bob her head, taking his whole length in his mouth, deep throating him with skill. Shiro soon started to move his hips with her, fucking her mouth, making her moan around him, sending vibrations through his length and up his spine. 

When Shiro had enough of her mouth, he pulled away and pushed her gently onto the floor, quickly getting over her. He looked into her eyes for a moment, asking for permission and when she nodded he forced his whole length inside her with one thrust, making her howl out in pleasure. 

Zakita loved how his cock fitted inside her, it was as if they’re bodies were made for each other. Shiro’s length touched all the right nerves inside her, lighting her up like a billboard with even the slightest movement, and the paladin felt the same, with her tight, warm and wet cunt that felt far better than any human he’d ever been with. 

He then slammed his lips against hers as he started out with a brutal and rough pace, making her gasp and moan in pleasure as his hips snapped up against hers. 

“Aw! Fuck!  _ Shiro _ !” she called out as her orgams started ot approach. 

He growled in response, entangling both of his hands with hers and holding them above her head. He looked down at her as he continued to thrust into her, feeling the heat rise inside him by the lust filled looked she gave him. 

“ _ Zakita _ ,” he moaned back, capturing her lips with his own. 

As both fo their orgasms fast approached, their lips started to scramble for anything to find a purchase on, and when the commander's orgasm rolled through her, her walls clenched down on Shiro’s length, igniting his own orgasm. 

Shiro had to put an elbow next to her head, too keep him from completely collapsing on top of the altean as the after-sweat started to cover both of their bodies. 

When they felt themselves started to recover, they exchanged a few sweet kisses, before they got up to put their clothes back on. Shiro was thoroughly enjoying watching the Commander slip back into her skin tight suit, long after he had already finished dress on the account she took the time to fix her mangled ponytail.

As he walked out  he stopped just as he reached the door as Zakita’s hand met his rear. She gave him a playful look, “Keep that ass tight, handsome,” she said with a wink. 

He chuckled and exchanged a quick kiss with her, before they walked out. 

When they saw Allura standing there her arms folded and a smirk on her face, as some of the castle’s residences stood around her. Hunk’s face was bright red, while Lance was laughing his ass off.

“I told both of you!” Allura declared. “I win!”

Shiro and Zakita looked at the group as their faces turned a deep shade of red. 

“How...How long have you guys been standing there?” Shiro asked. 

“Long enough! ‘ _ Aw, Shiro _ !’” the younger paladin imitated Zakita. 

The commander then lunged forward in anger and punched the younger boy across the face, sending him to the floor, making Hunk burst out in laughter. The commander then turned to Allura, “Traitor!”

“Aw, come on, you two weren’t even that sneaky, besides I know you Zakita. This isn’t the first time you've tried to hide something from me!” the Princess replied. 

Zakita then sighed, and Shiro put a hand on her shoulder, “Maybe this is for the best, they were going to find out eventually.”

She nodded, “fine, but Lance, you say one word I’ll kill you, understood.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lance replied, still on the cold metal floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Keith lunged forward with his blade, but Zakita knocked it away with her armored forearms and kicked him in the midsection sending him back. She then charged, and when Keith swung his sword the Commander slid under it and swept his feet. She then lunged on top of him, pinning his hand holing his beyard with her foot, while she held a hand over his throat. 

She then got off of him, and helped him up, “You’ve improved.”

“Funny,” Keith replied, with a grunt. “Just feels like I’m getting my ass kicked.”

She chuckled, “Don’t beat yourself up, Altean warrior class are trained since they are six to fight.”

“Warrior class?”

She nodded, “Our society was arranged into three classes, the royal class, the warrior class and the working class. The royal class were those who were capable to wield Altean energy like Allura, the warrior class were stronger and faster genetically than others of our race, such as myself. The working class are naturally handy with tools and have a higher capacity for advancing and repairing our technology such as Coran, but that doesn’t mean that someone of one class couldn;t be capable of the same things a member of the other class is.”

“I thought the Alteans were peaceful, so why did they need a warrior class?” Keith asked. 

“We may have been a peaceful people, but that did not mean we did not have our fair share of wars. If the Alteans stumbled upon a tyrant, it wasn’t long until a declaration war came out.”

“How many wars have you served in?”

“Five, but I’ve had plenty of fights outside of that.”

Keith nodded, “Sweet teach, thanks for the history lesson.”

The door then opened and Shiro walked through, coming early for the team drills that Coran was running. 

“I’m going to go change into my armor, is that okay?” Keith asked. 

“As long as your not late,” Zakita replied. 

Shiro opened up for Keith and exchanged a nod with the younger boy, before he looked to Zakita. He gave her a smile and she returned it, “How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“As good as you look.”

“Ha!” she replied. “Lance would be proud of you.”

He laughed and approached her, exchanging a quick kiss with the Commander, she smiled, “This is better than a secret.”

He smiled, and put his forehead to hers, “Agreed.”

“So are we like...officially partnered now?” Zakita asked. 

He shrugged, “I guess.”

She nodded, “So what would I call you, if I were an earthling?”

“You’d be my girlfriend, and I’d be your boyfriend.”

Zakita’s brows furrowed, “But I have other friends who are boys.”

“I’ll explain later.”

The rest of the paladins walked in with Coran following them. Zakita then looked to Shiro and gave him a smile before she left giving a greeting nod to the other paladins while she went to go find Allura. She found the Princess working on upgrading the castle’s particle barrier, and Zakita walked in front of her. 

“What you did last night, dick move,” she said. 

Allura rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I know you’re glad that you don’t only have to share affection with you beloved paladin behind closed doors.”

Zakita smiled and shrugged, “Yeah it is kind of nice, no more sneaking around and having to stagger entrances and exits.” 

“See!” Allura said. “I did you a favor.”

Zakita then looked to a picture that was on a holopad, it was one of her and Allura when they were younger. 

“Does Shiro get nightmares often?” Allura asked.

Zakita nodded, “Almost every night.” 

“Did he try the medicine?” She asked. 

“He doesn’t want medicine. The drugs make him feel fuzzy in the morning and reduce reaction time for thirty minutes. If the castle came under attack he’d be vulnerable, and his concentration would be compromised,” Zakita explained. 

Allura cocked a brow, “Sounds like you don’t want him taking the medicine.” 

“No, I tried to make him take it, but then he explained that to me and I backed down,” she replied, “but he’s say it's comforting that I’m there when he wakes up.”

Allura smiled, glad to see that Zakita had finally found someone to share her heart with. Allura had many of suitors on Altea, but Zakita always remained above reproach. Though that had quickly changed after they were woken up from Cryo. Allura could tell immediately that the human had pierced the hard Commander’s heart, or at least landed close. 

Allura then smirked, “So, what do you think about Keith and Lance?”

“Gods, they either really like each other, or seriously fucking hate each other, and I honestly can’t tell.”

Allura smirked, and then got back to work, but as she installed a part, the ship’s system made a grinding noise. Zakita recognized the noise and reached out for Allura and pulled the princess away from the console, before a flame burst out from the console. Alarms went off as smoke flooded the room. The commander pulled the princess out of the room, and the two crashed to the floor, coughing out the smoke from their lungs. 

Zakita turned when she hear the padding off feet, and she opened her watering and irritated eyes to see the paladins rushing over. Pidge was the first to reach Zakita and Allura, “Are you guys all right? We heard the alarms go off.”

The fire extinguishers then went off in the room and the flames began to extinguish, “The console lit on fire, but we’re okay,” Allura answered. 

Pidge then helped the Commander up, and when the smaller girl touched the Commander’s bare arm, the blonde lurched back and winced. Shiro’s eyes turned towards Zakita and he saw the extensive burn on her right arm. He lunged towards her, and started to examine the wound. 

“I’m so sorry Zakita, I should’ve run a diagnostic! Oh, this is all my fault,” Allura said. 

Zakita reached out with her good arm and gripped her fellow Altean’s shoulder, “It’s okay, it’ll heal,” she then winced. “Besides, I can feel it, so it's not that bad.”

“Let’s get you to the medbay,” Shiro said and put a hand on her back. 

The commander pulled away, “It’s okay, Allura can help me. Go back to your training, I’ll see you afterwards.”

Shiro hesitated, but nodded, and watched as she and Allura disappeared down the hall. Later when the Commander's wound was dressed, and Allura had injected a healing serum into her. They went back to the console to try and fix the problem. 

Zakita went under the brunt teach, glad to see that most of it was intact, except for the main router. The commander sighed and got up from under the counter. 

“We’re going to have to replace the main router, or else the weapons are going to stay offline.”

“Do you know how hard those parts are to replace?” Allura asked. “We don’t have any to spare.”

Zakita wiped the grease from her hands with a rag, “It’s not a big deal, I’ll go to a port and pick up a new part.”

“You can’t go alone,” Allura said. 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll just take a pod,” she replied, walking out of the room. 

Allura followed her until the Commander reached the armory, she watched as the commander took off her white top, and untied her black jumpsuit from her hips and slipped the sleeves on and zipped it up. She started to put on her deep grey plated armor with red accents. The commander finished her armor, by putting on a visor that had the same blue glass as the paladin’s helmet. She then walked over to the weapons and armed herself with her pistol and staff. 

“Please, at least take one of the Paladins.”

Zakita rolled her eyes, “Will it make you feel better?”

The princess nodded and sighed, she then opened up her radio, “Shiro, get your ass to your lion, we’re going on a date.”

“Where are we going?”

“To get a part, you in?”

“As long as you promise to ride in my lap,” he replied in a flirty tone. 

“Ugh! Gross!” Pidge protested. 

“The hell does that mean?” Zakita replied. 

“No offense Zakita,” Keith replied, “but you’re like our space mom, and Shiro’s like our space dad. None of us want to hear anything like that again."

There was a long pause, “...Does that make her a MILF then?” Lance asked. 

“LANCE!” the earthlings yelled in union. 

“Wait, what does this ‘MILF’ mean?” Zakita asked. 

Shiro sighed, “I’ll tell you later, meet me by my Lion.”


	3. Chapter 3

After Zakita and Shrio returned with the part in hand, they got off the lion and walked up to the recreation deck. The rest of Team Voltron turned and saw how roughed up the two looked. Their armor had scuffs and plasma burns decorating the tough metal, Zakita had a bruise on the left side of her chin, while a bandage cored the right side of Shiro’s face. 

“What happened to you guys?” Keith asked, his brows furrowing in concern. 

Shiro and Zakita looked to each other, “Don’t go to Ma’dago. Ever,” Zakita replied. 

Zakita then put the part on the counter. 

“Uh...Why?” Pidge asked. 

“The locals are not nice people,” Shiro replied, walking over to the couch and collapsing onto it with a groan. 

Zakita joined him, also sitting down with a groan. Shiro then took his helmet off and tossed it to the side. He then wrapped an arm around Zakita and pulled her into him. He kissed her forehead, before they both closed their eyes and passed out. 

Pidge smiled, “It’s sweet.”

“What?” Keith asked. 

“I mean, both of their lives got flipped upside down by Zarkon, but they both managed to move on, and find each other. It’s sweet.”

Lance raised a brow, “What are you a girl?”

Pidge jumped, but turned and scowled at him, but Hunk cut them off, “Guys, they’re trying to sleep.”

The yellow paladin then put a blanket over the couple, and motioned for his fellow paladins to exit the room.

A few hours later Zakita was woken by Keith, “Psst, teach.”

“Keith. Mommy’s sleeping,” she replied. 

“I need to talk to you about something, it’s important.”

The commander saw the look in Keith’s eyes, and saw just how distressed he looked. She nodded and carefully pulled away from Shiro, and followed Keith to his room. She leaned against his desk, while she watched him pace. 

“Keith, what’s wrong?”

“I just...I’m confused.”

“About?”

He sighed, “Lance.”

The commander then motioned to the chair next to her, and the red paladin sat down. 

“Why are you confused about Lance?” she asked. 

“Well for a while now I’ve...I’ve...I’ve had a crush on Lance,” he said, looking into her eyes with hesitation. 

Her brows furrowed, and she crouched down in front of Keith, “Why did you look at me like I was going to be mad?”

Keith looked away, “Back on Earth, my...my parents weren’t too accepting of who I was. When I tried to tell them that I...I like men, they...they tried to change me, and they told me that they would get me help for it. They put me on drugs, shocked me, beat, put me into therapy, doing everything they could to try and ‘fix’ me, and for the longest time I thought it was wrong for me to be who I was. 

“I mean I know it’s not bad now, but I still...I still feel ashamed for being who I am.”

Zakita felt a wave of anger wash over her, in the two months she knew Keith, she already considered him like a little brother, or even a son, and for him to admit something that personal about him made her happy, but when he said that someone hurt him intentionally she felt like flying to Earth and finding his ‘parents’ and ripping their heads off for hurting him. 

She then reached out and put a hand over his, “Keith, I care a lot about you, and I don’t give a damn whether you like males or females, I just want you to be happy, okay?”

He nodded, a smile on his face, “Okay.”

She then stood up and he lunged up to hug her, nearly tackling her. She laughed and held him back, “Damn, if that’s all it takes to get a hug.”

He then pulled away, “Why are you so easy to talk to?”

“Ha, nice try,” she replied, and motioned to the chair. “Continue on the topic of Lance.”

Keith sighed and sat back down, “I’ve had a crush on him since flight school, I just...I don’t know if he likes me back. How did you know Shiro liked you?”

“Well, I didn’t,” she replied. “I’ve actually been horrible with men my whole life, I think Shiro is the first relationship I’ve had that’s actually ever been functional and mutual.”

“Well, then how did you guys get together?”

“He talked to Allura, and when I talked to Allura she told me, but I think it would be better if you talk to him yourself.”

Keith folded his arms, “How do I talk to Lance? I mean he hits on everything with a pair of tits, he’s not gay.”

The commander put a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to be gay to like boys, I mean you can like both genders. You just have to talk to him about it.”

Keith sighed, “I’m not good at talking.”

He then paused for a few minutes and then his eyes lit up, “Can you talk to him for me? Please!”

“What? Keith, I don’t know how to-”

“Please!” he said, jumping up. “You can be my Allura, please just talk to him and tell me what he thinks!”

Zakita sighed and put her hand up, “Alright, alright, I’ll talk to him, but I swear to god Keith, if he says one dirty thing I will hit him in the face.”

Zakita then walked out and walked back to the rec room, saw Shiro tiredly looking around for her. She smiled and walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders before she kissed his cheek, “C’mon handsome, let’s go take a shower and go to bed.”

Shiro hummed in approval and was happily led back to his room. 


End file.
